Wolf Says Neigh
by Stardind
Summary: The long awaited story is now here! Harry is about to set off on his most daring and dangerous adventure yet: Hogwarts! MPREG, BOYXBOY LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone to "Wolf says Neigh"! It is the sequel to "Wolf says Meow" and I would HIGHLY recommend you read that one before you read this one. I don't own Harry Potter and I never will so there you go. I don't make money off any of my stories (tear) but I enjoy writing them for your amusement so be thankful and review! All of you!

I mean it! Anyways here is the first chapter of "Wolf says Neigh"

~! #$%^&*()_+~!#$^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

PROLOG…

A well-known fact about werewolves (or not) is that werewolves not only go through a growth spurt when they go through puberty, but an age spurt as well. Unless given a special easy-made potion a werewolf child will become like that of a 15 year old in a matter of weeks when they are truly only 11.

Fenrir and Sirius had prepared for this, sitting down and explaining carefully to Harry his options. If Harry did allow his body to take the natural route he would have to read a lot of Hogwarts books to keep his mind up with the changes. Remus explained he had taken the potion when he was ten and grew up the human way, saying it was no different and he got friends out of Sirius that way.

Harry was a werewolf through and through and he didn't want to wait to grow up. Besides, Oak was already a full grown adult, surpassing Harry when they turned ten. Centaurs also got an age and growth spurt at age 10 (more likely to survive in the wild that way) and after they were fully grown they stopped aging until their much older years (centaurs could live to be 200 years old to a wizard's 250). Oak was still Harry's friend, but playing was hard for them. Oak's mind had turned to that of an adult's and he was also very big. Harry wanted his friend back.

Fenrir and Sirius weren't upset that Harry and chosen to stay the natural way. It was his choice and they accepted it just as they accepted that he was going to be gayer than a unicorn with rainbow fur. They accepted Harry's choice and Molly sent them Hogwarts books year 1 through 5 for young Harry.

The change was hard but with his family by his side Harry grew to be a beautiful and smart 15 year old in just five weeks after his 11th birthday.

In the five years the werewolf packed lived in the valley they discovered the forest was run by five major groups. Them of course as the only werewolf pack, the centaurs, unicorns, the argonian spiders (like the one Hagrid had), and the magical harpy birds. Some mermaids lived in the river but they never came out of their river and no one sought them out. After a year of listening to creatures bicker about space and hunting grounds Sirius finally made a small council that met once a month before the full moon to hammer out any details. The bickering stopped and the forest heard peace once more.

Fenrir could tell his mate would have been in politics if he hadn't been wrongly put into Azkaban.

Kara, Melissa, and Grey all survived their first five years and were hyper children like their father… Sirius that is. Sirius was always papa and Fenrir always daddy to them.

Michael turned out to be a rare black king cobra: a deadly mix between a king cobra and a black mamba. One bite could kill his prey in seconds and he was never seen too far away from Harry. Hedwig grew into a massive snow owl and also protected Harry and the werewolf pack fiercely.

Remus left the pack after a year of dating Severus to marry him. Harry was upset but understood why he was leaving. As a present to the werewolf pack Severus set up a fireplace in their cave. The fireplace could only go to the Weasley home and the Snape home. Harry was happy to be able to visit the Weasley's and Remus whenever he wanted. It made up for Remus not being there.

Remus and Severus agreed they didn't want children for a while and haven't made any plans on when they were going to have children. Severus brewed Fenrir a contraceptive potion that the werewolf took every month. The last thing Fenrir and Sirius was more pups.

Harry's hair continued to change from white to black with the season changes and his lips became stained a beautiful blood red thanks to all the berries he ate. He was the beauty of the forest only made worse by his beautiful forest green eyes and long eye lashes. Everyone who met him had a fierce want to protect him. Harry was too innocent to notice the lustful looks he got by almost everyone he met.

CHAPTER ONE…

Harry sat at the river combing his long hair which had finished turning to its beautiful black after a winter of white hair. Oak was a few feet away, hiding behind a tree as he watched Harry comb his hair and letting the stray hairs fall into the river. He was wondering how to approach him when a small pop made both of them look up.

A tiny man of a wizard landed in the river and sputtered, trying to reach the bank. Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the man's hand, pulling him onto the shore.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Harry asked. The man looked up and blushed, noticing Harry was naked. The man was short and going bold. He was a little larger than he should be and huge round glasses made his eyes look large and awkward.

"Oh um yes!" the man sputtered and pulled out his wand. He uttered a drying charm over his suit and instantly everything became dry.

"You're lucky the mermaids didn't think you were trying to attack and drowned you." Harry said, scolding the man.

"I didn't mean to land in the river! I'm here to talk to the werewolves of the Valley of the Half." The man said, pulling out a leather folder and enlarging in. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you want to speak to my papa and daddy?" Harry said, crouching down in case he had to run.

"I'm Davidson represent the Krum family. They want to build a summer home here." The man known as Davidson said. Harry stood up again.

"Fine, I'll take you to my papa and daddy but if you try any funny business Michael and Hedwig won't be very happy." Harry said. Before Davidson could ask who Michael and Hedwig were the large snake slithered up Harry's leg and onto his shoulders and a snowy white owl flew onto Harry's outstretched arm.

"I hope you're ok to climb up a mountain" Harry said and started for his home. Davidson followed close behind him, wincing when Michael looked back at him and flicked his tongue out.

After half an hour and a climb up the mountain Davidson was panting and crawling after Harry, letting out a groan of pleasure when they finally came to the cave.

"Papa! Daddy!" Harry shouted. Sirius walked out of the cave, not the least bit ashamed of his naked body. His body had turned to pure muscle after climbing up and down the mountain to hunt for his family. He had also grown a thick black beard and mustache to hide his identity from strangers; of course his hair was long and wild.

Fenrir was next, his body had remained smooth but he grew his hair out long to make up for it. His body was also pure muscle from having to run after four hyper pups and sometimes having to go get food when Sirius was sick or tired.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius said, looking at the panting sweating man.

"This is Davidson. Said something about Krums" Harry said with a shrug. Davidson stood up and straightened himself out, holding out his hand.

"Davidson Smith sir I represent the Krum family. They want to build a summer home here in the Valley of the Half." Davidson spoke fast, nervous about the large Sirius. Sirius looked at the hand then back at him, his face broke into a grin and he shook Davidson's hand.

"Sirius Greyback at your service." Sirius said.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Greyback. I brought the papers to the Krum agreement. They would also like to meet with you sometime this week to go over any questions you have." Davidson said. Sirius nodded and looked over the papers.

"I'll go over this with the council but I'm sure the Krums' can build a small summer home in one of the unused meadows." Sirius said. Davidson nodded and with a tip of his hat he disappeared.

"The council isn't going to like this." Fenrir said, wrapping arms around Sirius from behind and kissing his shoulder.

"No they are not but the Valley could really use the money." Sirius said, folding the papers and heading inside. Grey, Melissa, and Kara ran around their father's excited about the new comer.

"Now hush you three. I must call a meeting with the council." Sirius said, hugging his three five year olds.

"But papa we've never seen a stranger before." Grey pouted.

"Some strangers are very dangerous." Fenrir said.

"Not all of them. Don't scare them Fen." Sirius said. Fenrir just scowled at him. Sirius grinned and frenched his grouchy love.

"Ew they are kissing!" Harry yelled laughing at the look on his siblings faces.

THAT NIGHT…

Sirius pounded a rock on a bolder, making the four other leaders to stop shouting and look at him.

Angel was the unicorn leader, Ebon was the centaur leader, Phoenix of the harpy birds, and Argo of the Spiders looked at Sirius and became silent.

"Now we are here about the Krum family wanting to build a home…"

"No! We let one wizard family here they will all want to come here!" Argo shouted.

"Shut up and let him talk!" Ebon shouted at the spider.

"I say we kill whoever tries to build on our land!" Phoenix screeched.

"Grass cannot grow in a river of blood!" Angel shouted. Sirius signed and rubbed his face as the four others started bickering and shouting at each other.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BEASTS AND LET ME BLOODY SPEAK!" Sirius roared, making all the leaders become silent.

"The Krums are willing to pay a handsome sum and they will not tell anyone they are here. They want to move here because their son is becoming very famous in the Quidditch world and they get no peace at their home." Sirius said.

"What would we do with money?" Phoenix demanded.

"We could buy food in the winter time when food is scarce or blankets for new borns." Sirius said. Everyone whispered to each other and turned back to Sirius.

"Shall we take a vote?" Angel said. Everyone silently agreed to a vote.

"All in favor of the Krums coming here a building a small summer home in one of MY meadows raise your hand, hoof, claw, or wing" Sirius, Ebon, and Angel raised their hands and hoof. Phoenix slowly raised her wing and Argo raised his front claw.

"I will take full responsibility for making sure these wizards don't harm our land. And I will give them one of my meadows close to my cave so that I can watch over them. I promise you the last thing I want is for our home to be disrupted I swear it." Sirius promised his fellow council members.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Sirius sat cross legged in front of his cave smoking a pipe and sunning himself in the crisp spring air. The Krums would be there in an hour and he was taking that time to relax. The triplets were asleep and Fenrir was cooking a wonderful roast over the fire that wouldn't be done until the sun went down. He felt something settle in his lap and he smiled opening his deep blue eyes to meet Fenrir's golden yellow ones.

"Hello my sexy mate." Sirius said happily pecking his lips. Fenrir relaxed into Sirius's arms and settled his head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" Fenrir asked sleepily.

"With Oak of course" Sirius said holding Fenrir tight and rocking him. They enjoyed the peace and silence for a while.

Harry sat on the edge of the river kicking his legs while Oak lay next to him, his front legs in the water like Harry's.

"Was your growth painful?" Oak asked, slowly taking Harry's hand.

"It was alright. I did a lot of reading and eating mostly." Harry said holding Oak's hand and giggling when a small fish latched onto his big toe. Pulling it off Harry threw it back into the water and stood.

"Come on… let's play knights and dragons." Harry whispered into Oak's ear making him shiver.

"O-ok…" Oak gulped and stood, running after Harry who took off into the forest. Oak caught Harry fast and swooped him into his arms easily bridal style. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Oak's neck. They looked into each other's eyes and they started moving forward their eyes not breaking apart. Michael got between them and Harry groaned softly.

"No! No kissing until marriage!" Michael shouted. Harry grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and slowly kissed Oak. Oak held him tighter and kissed him deeply. Harry pulled back blushing and bit his bottom lip.

"I better get you home…" Oak whispered kissing Harry again softly.

"Yeah…" Harry whispered. Michael climbed onto Harry's shoulder looking pissed off.

"I can't believe you threw me! Ungrateful brat!" Michael hissed.

"Sorry Michael, forgive me?" Harry asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Fine…" Oak climbed up the mountain easily and set Harry down in front of his sleeping parents.

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up!" Harry shouted making Fenrir and Sirius jump and blink awake.

"What, what…" Sirius yawned looking around for an attack.

"The Krums should be here soon." Harry giggled. The triplets ran out having being woken up by Harry's shouting and leaped into their parents' arms.

"Look what you did Harry!" Fenrir scolded. Harry just giggled and settled down next to Oak.

Three little pops sounded and Sirius stood to meet the guests. Viktor had apparated with his father and they met his mother and Davidson at the bottom of the mountain.

"It's up here." Davidson said heading up the steep mountain. Davidson shifted and averted his eyes when Sirius and Fenrir came into view. He heard Mrs. Krum cough and sputter behind him and Mr. Krum let out a grunt of disapproval.

"Mr. Smith why are zey naked?" Mr. Krum hissed in his thick accent.

"It's spring time and they are werewolves… I honestly don't know sir… it's their life style." Davidson whispered. They finally got to the small group and Mr. Krum was the first to say something.

"Ello I am Mr. Krum." He said taking Sirius's hand in a firm grip. Sirius shook back with just as much firmness.

"Sirius Greyback. This is my mate Fenrir Greyback and my four children Grey, Kara, Melissa, and our oldest Harry." Harry stood with a smile and greeted them. Viktor looked Harry over and came forward, taking Harry's hand into his.

"Ello I'm Viktor Krum." He said lowly and kissed his knuckles. Harry blushed softly and just smiled.

"Hello I'm Harry Greyback." Harry said wiggling his hand out of Viktor's hand. Viktor smiled lightly and continued staring at Harry while everyone else introduced themselves. Oak's and Viktor's eyes met and the angry sparks between them was almost visible.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Anyways here is the first chapter I'm sorry if it's not long as I normally do but the next one will be a lot better! And the Weasley's will be in the next chapter also! Love you all and review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back all of my lovely fans! Here is the second chapter and a little longer than the last one! Love you all and REVIEW! (P.S. I don't own Harry Potter but I think you all knew that)

I didn't know what Viktor's parents' names were so I decided to name them the most Russian names I know… Fresca and Boris. Fresca is his mom and Boris is his dad. Without further ado here is chapter two! (I rhyme! Oh yeah XD)

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$^&*()_+~! #$^*()_+~! $^&*)_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Sirius lead Viktor and his parents Fresca and Boris into his humble cave and offered them large pillows to sit on. They settled down on the pillows while Sirius and Fenrir sat across from them on similar pillows. Davidson sat down next to the Krums and pulled out some papers and maps. Oak quietly said his good bye to Harry before the werewolf followed his family into the cave and Oak left to go back to his family.

"So let's talk about this deal." Sirius said, taking out the papers Davidson had given him a day earlier.

"We will pay 100 thousand gallons for a private meadow that we can build a humble summer home in." Boris said sitting up like any normal noble pure blood and looking at Sirius stone faced.

"We actually already found you a meadow. I know with magic you can make the inside of your home as big as you'd like but we must ask that you use only the meadow for your home and not chop down any trees." Sirius said putting down the paper.

"I see… We cannot pick where we want to put our home?" Fresca said, taking out a feathered fan to fan herself in the cave's heat.

"No, the forest is split up equally between the five main groups of forest creatures. I am actually giving you one of my meadows to build your home." Sirius said taking out his pipe and stuffing some nicotine into it.

"Is it nearby?" Viktor asked looking at Harry.

"It is. I can show it to you if you'd like." Davidson was looking over his map and seemed confuse.

"According to my map there isn't a meadow nearby." Davidson said, looking pale at the thought of walking far. Sirius just let out a booming laugh, taking the map.

"That's because this map is almost 150 years old." Sirius said, throwing it away. The triplets were getting restless and stood up to sniff the strangers. They had never seen a woman like lady Krum. They had only seen chubby motherly Molly not this stoned face, skeleton like woman.

"Daddy I don't think her mate is feeding her." Grey whispered to Sirius. Sirius snickered and pat his head.

"Don't be rude now. They are guests." Sirius said, pulling his two girls back before they could touch lady Krum.

"Come on kids let's go gather berries for a pie" Fenrir said, herding his children out of the cave. They tried to stay and made a fuss about wanting to study the strangers but Fenrir was stronger and growled making them run.

"Sorry about that. They just turned five and are very hyper. Can't stay still for two seconds." Sirius said cheerfully standing up and making all three adults blush at the sight that was given. Viktor was too busy looking at Harry to notice.

"Come on. I'll show you the meadow. It's just down the hill." Sirius promised when Davidson paled.

"This is no hill and these people are crazy…" Boris hissed under his breath. Sirius's werewolf hearing picked it up no problem but wisely said nothing.

Sirius led them down the mountain and into the forest for just a few yards. The meadow that opened up to them was beautiful and larger than they were expecting. It wasn't huge and it wasn't small. Just right to build a nice cabin frame for their magic house.

"This is perfect. No creature lives in this meadow right? We won't have any unwanted visitors knocking on our door?" Boris asked, looking around the peaceful meadow.

"No you guys will be the only creatures. Maybe an occasional squirrel or such, but no magical creature." Sirius promised.

"Is it alright if I go walking with Harry around the forest?" Viktor asked in his thick accent (you know what he sounds like people I don't have to spell it out… it's hard!). Sirius narrowed his eyes lightly but nodded slowly.

"As long as Harry is ok with it I don't mind." Sirius said. Harry smiled softly and looked at Viktor.

"I would love to show you around the forest" Harry said. Harry led Viktor away, showing him all his favorite spots for taking naps and eat berries. Harry picked up a sun ripped strawberry from a bush and offered it to Viktor who happily took a bite from it.

"I've never had a wild strawberry before." Viktor said, picking one up from the bush and offering it to Harry. Harry bit it from his hand and licked the juice off his lips, making Viktor stare. Harry smiled innocently and took Viktor's hand.

"Come on. I'll show you the river, but you can't swim in it. That's the mermaids' territory." Harry said leading Viktor away.

"I don't really like swimming anyways." Viktor said, watching Harry's smooth round ass as he walked. Viktor felt his blood run south and quickly willed the erection away before Harry could see it.

Harry smelled Viktor's arousal and blushed deeply. He had never been around anyone like Viktor, only Oak had really shown any interest in Harry. Harry turned.

"Viktor…" Strong arms wrapped around him and Viktor pulled Harry's hot body to his own.

"Viktor we just met… please let me go…" Harry whispered and looked away. He could have easily pushed him away, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other teen. Viktor blushed and released Harry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult you…" Viktor said. Harry just smiled and kept showing Viktor around.

Oak joined them at lunch time with a bag of food. Harry laid out a blanket and settled down, Viktor and Oak sat on either side of Harry, glaring at each other. Harry pretended not to notice and picked up some dried meat nibbling on it.

"How was your day Oak?" Harry said, trying to make easy conversation.

"It was alright. I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you." Oak said, taking Harry's hand.

"It's ok. I was showing Viktor around the forest." Harry said happily. Oak's eye twitched when Viktor got a smug look.

"I hope you didn't show him our special spot." Oak said.

"Of course not." Harry said, patting Oak's hand. Viktor scowled and angrily ripped into a piece of bread. The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence. After they finished their little picnic Harry led Viktor back to the cave. When they got there Harry turned, putting two fingers on Viktor's lips.

"Viktor… I don't want to pretend that I like you… in a romantic way… we've barely known each other one day… I like you as a friend nothing more nothing less." Harry said. Viktor scowled and looked away.

"I'm sorry Harry… your right…" Viktor said softly. Harry smiled and hugged him, leading him into the cave. Seven red headed children ran at Harry and Harry let out a happy squeal.

"Bill! Charlie! Percy! George! Fred! Ron! Ginny!" Harry shouted in greeting, hugging all his friends happily. Molly ran over and hugged him tight and Harry happily hugged back.

"Miss Molly!" Harry cried. He had missed the woman dearly the five weeks he grew and couldn't see anyone.

Charlie looked over at Viktor and smiled kindly. Viktor felt his heart skip and quickly walked over to introduce himself.

"Ok cave is too small for this party! Outside!" Fenrir growled when someone knocked over a table. The large family walked onto their little "porch" and Sirius laid out a bunch of blankets and pillows. Remus appeared in the fireplace holding a cake followed closely by Severus.

"Boris, Fresca I hope you'll stay for dinner, you too Davidson." Sirius said, smiling. They looked at each other and smiled a little, nodding. They settled down on the mountain of blankets and pillows as they watched the sun set. The children ran around laughing and playing, just burning energy. The men (being Arthur, Sirius, Boris, and Severus) sat in a half circle laughing and talking about work and family, sipping some fire whiskey.

The "women" (being Molly, Fresca, Remus, and Fenrir) sat on the other side chattering about family and cooking. Fenrir passed out some wine and raised his eye brow when Remus quietly declined.

"Remus… is there something you need to tell us?" Molly asked shocked. Remus blushed and everyone stopped talking, looking at him. Severus smiled and took Remus's hand.

"We're expecting… Remus is three months along" Severus said. Everyone cheered and congratulations went all around. Even Boris and Fresca congratulated them. Harry looked around and slowly snuck off with Oak, holding his hand as they made their way to another cave.

"I told Viktor to back off. I think he's going to talk to Charlie now. Hopefully." Harry said, settling down on the cave floor with Oak.

"I'm glad I don't have to fight for you." Oak laughed, settling down next to Harry and got a sad look.

"You didn't think you'd be better off with someone with only two feet? Or maybe someone with actual feet?" Oak asked softly, playing with the sand on the cave floor. Harry got on his knees and lifted Oak's chin kissing him deeply.

"You've been the only one for me since I was five." Harry promised, hugging him tight. Oak hugged Harry tight and flicked his tail happily.

"Come on. Let's head back." Harry said against Oak's lips. They went back to the party before anyone could notice they were gone and Harry got into a conversation with Ron.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" Ron said proudly. Harry smiled and congratulated his friend.

"I'm sorry I can't go. But I think I'll be more at home in the forest than any wizarding world." Harry said truthfully, looking out at the quickly darkening forest. He never thought about going back to living a house or shopping for food at a store. His forest was his adventure and most importantly his home.

"I still wish you could come with me." Ron said "I'm a little nervous" Harry laughed and stretched out.

"Maybe one day I'll visit" Harry said.

"Really?" Ron said excited.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'd be cool to see where Sirius went to school and where you guys go every winter" Harry said.

AUGUST…

Harry was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on someone's leg when flapping met his ears. Turning over with a groan Harry sat up to three owls landing in the cave and squawking loudly. Harry tilted his head and scratched his hair taking the letters the owls dropped. They quickly flew off and Harry read each envelope confused. It was acceptance letters to three schools: Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts.

"Papa, Daddy, wake up." Harry said, shaking them awake. Sirius let out a grumble and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"What are those?" Sirius asked with a huge yawn.

"Acceptance letters" Harry said with a shrug like it was no big deal. Fenrir sat up scowling.

"What letters?" Fenrir asked.

"They want me to go to three different schools." Harry said handing them the letters.

"Wow! I heard it was impossible for all three schools to want someone!" Sirius said, sounding proud.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not going to any of them." Harry said, laying back down.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm not a wizard, I'm a werewolf." Harry said, stretching out on his stomach.

"You're both Harry and its time you start accepting that." Sirius said.

"Daddy doesn't use his magic and he's just fine!" Harry countered.

"Don't bring me into this. You shouldn't base your life choices on mine." Fenrir said. Harry scowled and stood up, running out of the cave. He needed to talk to Oak.

Harry found the centaur homes easily. It was still early but all the centaurs were awake and starting their days. Pine saw Harry and stopped.

"Harry what are you doing here so early dear? Is something wrong?" Pine asked.

"I got into a fight with my parents…" Harry mumbled. Pine looked at him with sympathy.

"Oak is by the river catching fish." Pine said, pointing down the path which would take Harry to Oak. Harry bowed and thanked her, running down the path easily. Harry stopped just before the river when he heard laughing. Oak was with a little mare centaur laughing and chasing her. Oak wrapped his strong arms around her thin middle and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. The same strong arms that had held Harry a few weeks before, the same lips that kissed him. Harry felt his heart shatter and bolted fast for his cave.

Oak had been acting strange for a month, wanting to stay home instead of climbing up to be with Harry. Harry thought maybe it was getting too hot so he would go down into the cool forest to be with him. It was yesterday that Oak asked him to stop visiting his centaur home, that he would meet Harry at the base of the mountain. It hurt Harry but he agreed as long as he got to see Oak. Now he knew why Oak was pulling away from him.

Harry launched himself into Fenrir's arms sobbing when he finally got to the cave. Fenrir held him tight and rocked him, trying to get his breathing down so that Harry could tell him what happened. The triplets were freaking out because their brother was so upset and Sirius led them outside. Fenrir needed to handle this.

Finally Harry's sobs died down to sniffled and Fenrir pet his hair.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Fenrir asked softly. Harry slowly shook his head. Fenrir just held him and rocked him silently, humming Harry's favorite lullaby. Finally Harry looked up at him.

"Oak found a little mare to shack up with… he doesn't need me anymore…" Harry whimpered. Fenrir sighed and rested his chin on Harry's head, letting Harry sniffle into his chest.

"I wish I could say love lasts forever Harry but this won't be your first heart break…" Fenrir said truthfully. Harry just hiccupped and rubbed his eyes.

"Why can't love last forever? Don't you and papa love each other?" Harry said.

"We do. And we probably always will, but sometimes there are differences you can't get past. And being a different species is defiantly something you can't change no matter how much you try." Fenrir said. Harry looked down and nodded. He noticed the Hogwarts letter laying unopened and slowly picked it up.

"I think I want to go…" Harry said, opening the letter.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

I'M SO SORRY GUYS! Real life got in the way! But I didn't give up and just end it like I wanted too. Another few chapters are coming up and I swear it's going to be good! Harry goes to Diagon ally and really tears it up with his siblings. –laughs evilly-


End file.
